Fire and Ice
by doctourshippo
Summary: The story of one superwoman and her relationship with two incredible men. Blazestone triangle story


**Fire and Ice**

Blazestone openly admitted that she was a "bitch". She never watched her tongue for the media and press. No one trusted her anyways, so why should she even try? Constant legal battles, repeatedly being thrown in prison and forced to take medication to temporarily red her of her powers was what she loved. The world was just a game to her and having two superhero pawns just made the game even more fun.

Nothing drove the pyromaniac's knees to go weak more than the Ice man himself. Though there powers caused conflict with physical contact, the two of them could not help but long for the feeling of feeling was weak as the average man or woman. The fact was their secret relationship was pretty much obvious to most of the world, even though they both constantly denied it. Blazestone constantly talked about her true feelings for Downburst, but the two never really got together. The fact was Blazestone was simply a hard girl to understand. No one could figure out if she wanted weakness or strength. Both men signified a specific longing for in her life, but which gap did she want to be filled more? The vixen admired Downburst's ability to heal. She used this knowledge to confront him after fighting a villain constantly. At times she even gave herself wounds in the most risky places to heat the man's body up. It wasn't like he was complaining though.

Just wandering down the street, eating a sucker, the thoughts just flowed throughout her noggin. She was still in suit, due to the fact that it was just such a hassle to change out of it. She kept telling herself that she'd go visit Edna for a new one, but she always lost track of time...or forgot about it period. Her blond strands were tied into that puffy, large ponytail she was known for, and it swung in the same direction as her hips. She was in Frozone's district, and her mind was still wandering. A smirk grew on her face. "Maybe I should cause some trouble."

She looked for an alley and sat there for a while thinking of what exactly she should do. Not wanting to cause any trouble today, she decided to do what most damsels in distress did now a days. She screamed at the top of her lungs, an ear splitting scream. The scream could probably be heard for miles, seeing that Blazestone was such a big mouth. Most people found her to just be shameless and "created" to get attention. Blazestone admits it though, she loves paparazzi and fans, but she won't change to satisfy them. Her plan had worked.

There he was, the fit man built like the average basketball player. He couldn't help but grin some, as the two put on an act like usual.

"Excuse me madame, what's the problem here?" Frozone asked in a serious tone of voice, yet still with that joking grin on his face.

"No problem here sir," she responded, looking around as if she didn't know why he was even there. She teased him by licking the lollipop playfully. "Maybe your hero sense is off or something."

"My senses are never wrong."

"Hmph, suit yourself." Blazestone began hovering over to him out a layer of warm air. The train of ice was beginning to melt underneath his feet. They both were feeling equally weak due to the clashing of their powers. "I've suddenly gone weak," Blazestone said dramatically. Frozone couldn't help but laugh as they found themselves both struggling with who would stay up first. It all depended on whether Frozone's ice would melt first or Blazestone's layer of air would cool down first. She was such a tease, tossing the lollipop aside and licking the sugary taste off of his lips. It was quite sickening to any other person than the two of them. Their constant flirting and teaming up. Even fellow supers were just hoping they'd team up so they'd stop with the constant stupid lies. But even if Blazestone was a loose girl, she had beliefs like Elastigirl. She enjoyed the freedom, but her freedom was for different reasons.

"Hate to just call for you and go but...I've got things to do," Blazestone said with a smirk on her face. Of course she was going to go see Downburst, but Frozone didn't have to know that. "You need more fire in your life, you treat girls so cold." Bad puns, never old in this industry. The vixen floated away, leaving the Ice generating man now standing with a lusting smirk on his face on an unstable piece of ice. He quickly looked down and saw his mistake for loosing concentration. But it was too late, before he could make the layer of ice thicker he found himself falling to the ground. Blazestone's laughs could be heard.

**A/N: Probably won't continue. But meh... I wanted to write it.**


End file.
